Stuck in a Snow storm?
by hesvanloon
Summary: Booth and Brennan need to go out of the city for a new case, but on the way back the inevitable occurs. short story, will have 3 chapter total. Chapter 3 up now! Fluff! please R&R. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **One shot story, just a little drabble from me to you, my imagination starts working again and I am thrilled! If it wasn't for all of you writing amazing stories, I wouldn't be here writing as well.**

 **It is 25 degrees Celsius where I am at, and this story will be centered around a snowstorm, I guess you can say I needed a little cooling off lol.**

 **So please enjoy, R &R and check out my other story. But most importantly, have a wonderful day!**

 **2 notes: 1, English is not my native language so please be nice. 2, I do not own Bones! (if I did I wouldn't be sitting on my too small balcony, trying to ignore the screaming children)**

 _Location: 20 miles outside of DC, back road._

 _Date and time: January 17_ _th_ _, 8.30pm_

''I still don't get why we needed to go there Bones!'' Booth got irritated with his partner, while he tried to stay on the road.

''I told you Booth, I wanted to be there when the body is packed and shipped, I need to be certain they follow protocol and send the bones to the Jeffersonian.'' Brennan was trying to stay calm, but the tone in Booth's voice made her blood boil. She was aching to get back to the lab and examine the victim, but the weather wasn't making it able to speed, they even needed to slow down. She wanted Booth to concentrate on the road, instead of shouting at her.

Two hours earlier, while eating take out with Brennan, Booth got a call. They found a body in a corn field about 40 miles from DC, and the only way to get there was via a back road. Brennan insisted on going, she was sure the FBI needed her expertise. Booth on the other hand, tried very hard to talk her out of it, the body would be at the lab very soon. He had seen the news, they predicted a heavy snowstorm in the whole area. Unfortunately, Brennan wouldn't take no for an answer, hard headed as always.

/

So now the partners were on their way back to the city, still on the back road. The predicted snow was falling in a large amount, with more force by every mile they drove. ''Bones, the weather is getting pretty tough. We need to find somewhere to stay until the roads are cleared.'' Booth looked at Brennan with desperate eyes. ''No Booth, I want to be at the lab when they bring the body in. Just concentrate on the road.''

Booth knew there was no point in arguing, but he had to try. The roads were getting dangerously slick, and he was barely able to control the SUV as it was. He took a large gulp of air and started his persuasive talk, his voice growing desperate at every word. ''Bones, I know you want to, but the FBI is capable of delivering that body just the way you want it. We have to find a place to stay the night. I am a very skilled driver, you know that, but I cannot continue driving in this weather. It is _dangerous_!'' With the last word yelling, they almost slipped of the road. Booth got control over the vehicle just in time to steer it out of the gutter.

Brennan didn't understand why Booth made a big deal about the weather. She wasn't even scared when they almost drove of the road. ''Then let me drive, I am an excellent driver.'' She suggested.

Booth yelped. ''No way! It doesn't matter who's at the wheel. I'm not putting us in more danger.'' He was checking their surroundings for a house, or even a barn, but it seemed they were in the middle of nowhere.

The partners argued for a minute. Just as Booth wanted to stop driving, the car broke down, shutting off the heat with it. The heavy wind filled with snow was pushing against the windows, burying the SUV in a blanket of white.

Brennan started to bicker at her partner. ''Booth! If this is one of your games, it is not funny. Just drive!''

He was trying to start the car for the third time. ''I can't, it died.'' He sighed.

''Booth, a car can't die, it is not a organism like a human or a dog. Even though _humans_ created the automobile...'' ''Bones, this is not the time for squint talk.'' Booth cut her off, nearly spitting his words. ''The car broke down, that means our heater is not working, and the snow already reached the windows. We're stuck!'' He bumped his fists on the steering wheel, getting angrier by the second. He was getting Parker for the next day, but if they were as stuck as he thought, he wouldn't be home on time.

Brennan didn't know how to respond, trying to comprehend what was happening. When she was about to ask a rather obvious question, Booth grabbed his phone, ready to dial someone. ''No service.'' He grunted. Brennan stared at her partner for a few seconds before asking what she wanted to reassure, especially for herself. ''So... We're stuck?''

''Yes Bones, we are stuck!'' Booth yelled, emphasizing every word. He looked at her, she had her thinking face on again. Did she not listen to his speech? She was brilliant, but also very dense about the most obvious things. ''Are you angry with me?'' She gazed up to his eyes, confusion filling hers. He shook his head, he didn't want to talk anymore.

/

They were both silent for a few hours, and it started to get colder. Booth knew Brennan would bring up some crazy anthropological idea, and he braced himself when she opened her mouth to talk.

''We have to get closer together. Two naked bodies together regenerates more heat than any coat can.'' She looked at him, determination in her eyes.

She took off her jacket and started to unbutton her shirt.

''Whoa wait up Bones, did you say _naked?_ '' The last word was merely a whisper. A shiver went down his spine. Not a cold one, but a very _very_ hot one. He thought about what this idea could have been, but what she suggested was beyond his imagination. ''Yes I did. I will spare you the 'squint talk' as you call it.'' Brennan took her blouse off and was sitting in only her dress pants and a dark purple lace bra.

Booth couldn't say a word, he was staring at his partner, his eyes wide with disbelief. She was actually going through with this! Then he heard the words that made his heart skip a beat. ''Booth com on, take of your shirt.'' She reached her hands to his buttons and started to loosen them. He locked eyes with her, she had a flirtatious spark in them. She even enjoyed this! He slapped her hands away gently. ''Alright alright, I get it. But I will keep my boxers on!'' She laughed and nodded.

He undressed himself up until his boxers. ''What now?'' he asked, but she already climbed into the back seat. ''I will keep this on, if it makes you more comfortable.'' pointing at herself, only wearing her bra and panties. Booth sighed, and made his way to her. Never in a million years he thought it would take a snowstorm and a broken down car for her to get undressed, clinging to him as they found the right position to sit.

/

''This is... Nice.'' Booth stumbled on his words nervously. They were as close as possible, they could even hear each others heartbeats. Brennan chuckled and smiled at him while thinking. _Would it be strange to kiss him? I mean we are already undressed, kissing is the next logical step._ She took a big breath and found his lips easily. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but soon it turned passionate. Booth got very eager to undress his partner even more, and didn't hesitate.

Brennan did the same to him, and they locked eyes for a few seconds. A spark flew.

They found themselves kissing again. The night turned out better than they both expected. Even better than their dreams.

/

 _Knock knock_! Brennan woke slowly from a strange sound outside of the vehicle. She looked up, noticed the sun shining and saw a figure outside of the window. The figure saw her get seated, blanket wrapped around her. ''Miss, we need to tow this car, it's blocking the road.'' Suddenly Brennan remembered where they were, and she woke Booth. There were cops waiting for the pair to get out of the car, but that was easier said than done...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I know I said it was a one shot, but because of the loving reviews I will make the story 3 chapters long. Chapter 2 and 3 won't be as long as 1, but still nice. So enjoy! It will be a short but very sweet story when it's done!**

/

When a panicked Dr. Brennan woke him, Booth could only laugh. ''Easy Bones, you can see them, but they can't see you.'' He was still half asleep, not realizing what was actually happening. Brennan growled. _Why couldn't he listen, for once?_ She grabbed her clothes and started dressing herself, tying a knot in her hair.

Two sharp knocks on Booth's window woke him from his slumber. ''Sir, we need you to step out of the vehicle!'' He shot up and looked around. Then he remembered what went on last night. ''Where are my clothes?'' He hissed. Brennan couldn't help but laugh herself about his panic. While she put on her shoes, he buttoned his shirt in lighting speed. ''Pants, pants… I need my pants!'' He was all over the place looking for all his clothing parts.

Within a minute they had emerged from the SUV fully dressed, watching as the car got toed. Brennan was trying to call Angela, walking around and looking for phone service. ''Bones, the officer told me you need to walk down the road for a bit.'' Booth yelled, so she did. When she finally got enough service to make a call, Angela was more than willing to save the partners in distress.

It was very cold outside, but at least it stopped snowing and the sun was trying to warm the partners a bit while they were waiting. After an hour Angela pulled over on the side of the road. ''Thank you for coming Angela,'' Brennan said. ''I want to get back to the lab to look at the remains.''

Angela didn't bother to give her any attention and focused her look on Booth. He was dressed, but missed his tie and the highest button of his shirt was open. Something happened, and she wanted to know. A tiny squeak left Angela's throat and Booth jolted out of his dream. ''You two hooked up didn't you?'' she held her gaze at Booth. Brennan looked at her friend wearily. ''I don't know what that means, but as you can see there is no way we could be fishing around here.'' Angela sighed. ''Never mind sweetie, let's get you back. I will find out later.''

Angela had almost broken Booth with her gaze, she was so close to finding out, when he nodded and practically ran to her car. The drive to DC was very quiet, even a bit awkward. Angela enjoyed the tension very much, and she would question her friend as soon as they were back at the lab.

/

At first, Brennan wanted to deny the whole situation with her and Booth, work hard as if nothing happened. But everything from last night kept repeating in her mind, she couldn't even work properly. Her mind staying unfocused, she took her friends advice from earlier. After 'spilling the beans' as Angela would call it, the artist told Brennan she needed to clear the air with Booth, which-ever way it was going to lead. While sending her partner a text with ''Lunch?'' She left her intern to clean the bones and grabbed her jacket.

She had no idea how to talk to Booth about it, without losing herself. She realized last night had brought up all the emotions that she stored away for so long. They crossed that line. And now they had to choose the right path, the same path hopefully.

/

She was having a hard time starting the conversation in a normal way, and when she looked at Booth, she thought she saw as if he was ashamed. Head low, shoulders forward. She shot the first thing that popped in her head. ''We satisfied our biological urges, there is nothing to be ashamed of.'' Brennan looked at Booth, his face distressed. ''You were quite good, I might add.''

Booth shrugged. ''Bones…'' He hissed. ''What? It was a compliment.'' Brennan was very confused by Booth's body language. It was the opposite from his last night. Didn't he enjoy it as much as she did?

''Bones.'' He said more violently. ''Do we have to do _that_ here?'' He looked around. They were having lunch in the diner, and of course Brennan had to bring op this delicate situation in the middle of the crowd. His emphasizing the word 'that' drew a different picture for Brennan. ''What? No, I'm not having intercourse with you here!'' Brennan looked disgusted at her partner for even bringing that up.

Booth growled, stood up and sprinted out of the diner without saying anything. ''Booth!'' She yelled at him, left some money on the table and ran out behind him.

She grabbed his arm before he could cross the street. ''Booth, why did you run out on me?'' she was still confused. He never did anything like this without saying anything. She didn't want to talk about the whole situation, but she knew they had to, and still he made her feel guilty for bringing it up.

He looked at her with sincerity and hurt. ''You can't just bring up something like that in the diner, okay Bones? That stuff is private!'' Brennan understood his emphasizing now. ''I'm sorry, but we have to talk about it.''

He knew she was right, but he didn't want to. Especially not now. He had to sort out his mind, and let her figure out the deeper meaning of the whole biological urges. ''Yes, but not now.'' He shook his head and walked away, and this time she let him.

She went back to the lab, and started her work again. There was nothing else to do for her, the ball was in his court. She would work until her mind was at ease again, and give him the chance to pick up the conversation when he saw fit. But Brennan would not let him off that easy, he was being very unreasonable towards her and she knew she didn't deserve that. Even after her blurting in a public place.

/

Booth tried to finish paperwork, it wasn't going very well. He waited on results from the squints to do some actual work, because his mind was trailing back to last night every other moment. He knew Bones was right about wanting to talk, and he hated it. He wished it never happened, because they crossed a line and he was sure he would lose her after they would talk about it.

 _You already lost her_. His mind was saying. _You were being an ass._ Booth sighed. The softer part of him was right. He was angry at her, and he didn't think through, that it took her a lot of courage to bring the situation up by herself. He should have rooted for her instead of brushing her off.

He thought about his next move for a while. _Let her fall in love with those alpha male parts that she always talks about._ He did not know what that even meant. His mind was getting him nowhere, and he really didn't want to admit it, but he needed help. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

'' _Hey there stud! I'm sorry, I don't have a ID yet.''_

''That's not why I called, Angela, promise me you don't get all high school squeaky.''

'' _Is there something wrong? Are you okay?''_

''Angela, promise me.''

'' _I promise, now spill!''_

Booth sighed heavily, _is this really necessary?_ He shut off his mind and turned his attention back to his phone, and the lady on the other end of it.

''I need your help.''

/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I am sorry that it took so long to update. There have been festivities in my city for the past few days and I think I enjoyed the warm weather a bit too much.**

 **I am actually a bit sad with writing the final chapter. What started as a short fluffy shot, turned out in a 3 chapter story. I am proud! I want to thank all of you for your reviews and everyone that's just reading. Maybe I will start something to back this one up, but I want to focus on my long story(the encounter with the former stalker) first. Check it out! A shoutout to Doge, for pointing out an error, thank you! That taught me to re-read the chapters like a lot before posting.**

 **The chapter is much longer than I thought, means I didn't want to let go just yet lol.**

 **Note: I still don't own bones.**

 **Well, Enjoy this chapter, and we will meet again!**

/

It has been two days. Two days since they crossed the line.

After the short conversation they had outside the diner, Brennan didn't hear anything from her partner, not even a text or an invite for consuming food. They had wrapped up the case fast, it was a body dump and Booth had the suspect in jail within that day.

Brennan focused on her work in Limbo. It was quiet there, no disturbance or questions that didn't need an answer. Booth made it very clear he did not want to talk about what happened, so she stored the memory in the back of her mind, not letting it distract anymore.

She didn't notice how much she needed to eat, until her stomach growled. She looked at her watch and realized she had been down in Limbo for nearly six hours, it was almost 2 pm. Brennan sighed, she had to reclaim her place in the land of the living, and she was not looking forward to it.

The moment she stepped in to her office, it was like her friend scented she was back, because Angela bolted in the office even before Brennen could properly walk in herself. ''Sweetie, we need to talk.''

''I was just grabbing my sandwich and go back to work.'' Brennan said calmly, without giving much attention to the artist.

''Bren, we _really_ need to talk.'' Angela sat down on the couch and padded on the spot next to her.

''Ange, we don't. whatever it is you want to say, can wait until I wrap up my work in Limbo.''

Angela sighed. ''Alright sweetie. I will leave you for now, but we will talk. _Today_!'' she paced out of the office as quick as she came, leaving the scientist alone with her thoughts.

/

Special Agent Seeley Booth was in charge of the Major Crimes division at the FBI office. He was very good at his job and he had put his life on the line to put the bad guy behind bars more times than he could count.

But his courage left him the moment he needed to open up to his partner. His _partner_ , his only constant, the one he trusted with his life. It was eating at him inside, that he couldn't tell her how he felt.

He had given her, but mostly himself, a couple of days to sort things out. Half of him wanted to be positive about his feelings before cracking her shell, while the other half was sure he was already too late. They crossed his line, they were too far gone to put it back together the way it was before. He drove her away, and now he had to face the consequences.

Two days had passed since he last spoke to Bones. She wouldn't be too pleased about it, but he knew her well enough to give her space, sort things out in her own squinty way. Now it was time for both of them to face their fears.

The only thing that still drove Booth, was his curiosity. He needed to know for certain what she wanted before closing their book. He would grow a pair and start the conversation, but the decision was all hers. He would go which way _she_ wanted.

It was just after lunch time, and if he wished to speak to Bones that night, he had to start his plans. A short text to Angela - the only one who could help him - was all that needed to be done to set everything in motion. She would prepare Bones, subconsciously, while he tried to fill his mind in correct order with all he wanted to say.

He placed an order at their favorite Thai food place and checked his keys. He owned a spare key to her apartment, to use only in emergencies. _This was an emergency_ he thought. He sucked up his anxiety and went back to work. _Only a few more hours._

/

At 4 pm, Brennan returned to her office. She was done in the bone storage room for the day, and she wanted to work on her book for a few hours. She took her place at her desk, signing a few files and starting her computer. Within a minute she saw Angela walk over to her office, again, and Brennan sighed.

''Bren, we are going to talk, _now_.'' The artist took her place on the couch again. She needed to prepare Brennan for what to come, and the text she received was her queue.

Brennen thought she knew her friend very well, even with her poor people skills, but the way Angela was acting was new to her, and it confused her. Before Brennan could argue with her again, the artist started rambling about her and Booth, asking why he hasn't showed up at the lab in two days.

Brennan tried to end the conversation just as two hours ago, but Angela wouldn't have it. ''Bren, whatever happened that night you two gut stuck, I am sure it wasn't _that_ bad, that you two don't even talk anymore! Did you even listen to me last time?''

''Yes I did, but he didn't want to talk.''

''Were those his exact words?'' Angela knew the partners were both very stubborn and their pride was in their way too often.

''No, but…''

''I am sure he wants you both to sort things out. I know Booth and I know you mean way too much to him to just walk out on you like that.'' Angela saw confusion in her friends eyes. Now they were getting somewhere. She knew if Brennan started second guessing herself, she was open to hearing different angles on the said situation.

Brennan wanted her friend's words to be true, but the evidence from the past two days said otherwise. She had already tried, now it was his turn. The facts told her he didn't want to talk, he hadn't put in the effort in return.

''Sweetie'' Angela drew her back in real life and out of thought. ''Please think about you and Booth, together.''

''Why would I do that. We are partners.''

''You two are _way_ more than that, and you both know it. But you are both too damn stubborn! Not wanting to cross that freaking line Booth drew six years ago. Well guess what, you crossed it! And now you both have a choice to make.'' Angela was getting frustrated and blurted out more than she intended to. She saw Brennan putting on her thinking face, analyzing the words that just flew across the room.

Before she lost Brennan's attention completely, Angela threw in a few more words of advice. ''Remember when you wrote that letter when you were buried alive? You didn't address it to him by accident. Or the time you thought he was dead?'' Angela sighed. She was placing herself on thin ice, but she had to make her friend realize her feelings.

''I know it hurts to think about it, but you know why it does. Booth has been the one you run to. He is the reason you can trust again. And not to mention his alpha male tendencies when he wants to protect you at all cost.'' The artist had to smile thinking about the knight in FBI shining armor.

''We all know you can take excellent care of yourself, but he _wants_ to protect you. He doesn't want you to have to fight anymore.''

Angela didn't have anything left to say, so she stood up and walked to the door. ''Promise me you will think about it?'' Brennan could only nod, without turning her eyes away from her desk.

''I will see you at the front doors at 6.'' And with that, the artist left the scientist alone again.

/

Booth made sure he was at Bones' apartment on time. He left work early, went to the grocery store to get beer and candles and dropped by the Thai place, picking up his order. He received a text from Angela telling him Brennan would be home around 6.30. Booth checked the time again when he finished setting up, it was 6.15.

He settled himself on the couch, opening a beer and taking a large sip. Booth tried to calm his nerves, focusing on the importance, but his palms were sweaty and he almost dropped his beer, wanting to get another sip. _No more beer then_ he thought, grinning sheepishly. The 15 minutes took forever to pass, when finally he heard her key turn in the lock.

 _The moment of truth._ He sighed and took a large gulp of air. The moment Brennan walked through the door, he saw she looked like crap. _Has she been crying?_ His need to protect and comfort her rose, but he forced himself to remain seated. _Talk first, hug later._

Brennan hung her coat and placed her bag on her coffee table. She was about to walk to the kitchen to get a drink, when she heard a movement from the living room. Her instincts kicked in and she grabbed the baseball bat by the door. She was about to swing the bat, probably knocking out the person that made the noise, when she heard a yelp.

''Bones, it's me! Please, don't hit me.'' Booth raised his arms, surrendering himself.

Brennan put away the bat, but remained standing. ''What are you doing here, Booth?''

He knew he needed to start his plea, before she could throw him out. ''Please hear me out okay? When I am done talking, you can kick me out if you want.''

She sighed, but nodded. She was still a bit apprehensive, they haven't spoken in two days and all of the sudden here he was, on her couch drinking beer, as if nothing happened. She took a seat in the big chair across from him, waving her hand as a sign he should start talking.

''Listen, Bones. I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was being an ass brushing you off like that, while I should have been rooting for you. I know how hard it is for you to start a conversation about feelings, and I should've let you speak.'' Booth looked at her with guilt in his eyes, and she acknowledged it, but she kept quiet, waiting for him to continue.

Booth nodded, at least he had her attention. ''To be completely honest, what happened that night, I wanted that for like, _forever._ I drew the line for a reason all those years ago, but I got sick of it. I wanted to tell you everything I felt, I wanted to show you what we could have, together. But I was scared. I knew that if I'd tell you the truth, you would run.''

Brennan froze, her mind running in circles. He was right, a part of her wanted to run, scared to take the risk and lose him, but she was unable to move. Booth took a large gulp of air again, making it clear to her there was more he wanted to say.

''Right now, I don't give a damn what happens. I know your fear. But I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you how I really feel.'' He thought about his next words. Did he want to say it now or wait? _Oh hell just say it. You have been waiting long enough_.

''I want you, Bones, all of you, for the rest of my life. I…'' He stuttered.

He looked up from his folded hands, and they locked eyes. Her pale blues were like a raging storm, but a tiny sparkle showed him it was time to say it.

''I love you, Bones. I have loved you for years. But it's up to you now. I will be anywhere you want me to be.''

Brennan didn't have an answer. Her mind was putting all the pieces together, while her body was aching to bolt. After a long silent moment, she stood up from the chair, not paying any attention to Booth.

''Bones, I…'' He didn't know what else to say. He poured his heart out to the woman he loved more than life, and in return she just stood up without giving him anything.

Brennen couldn't speak yet, her mind was a chaos. Instead of trying to push words from her mouth, she walked over to her filing cabinet, searching in it for a minute. Then she pulled out a small piece of paper, that was hidden in the back of the cabinet for all these years.

She took back her place in the chair, and handed Booth the paper. She cleared her throat, and made herself ready to give an explanation. ''When Hodgins and I were buried alive, we each wrote a letter. His was to Angela, and mine, was addressed to you.'' She looked at Booth, his eyes grew, and his face became soft.

''I don't know what to…''

She cut him off. ''Just read it.''

Brennan gave him the time to open the note and read her carefully written words. When a smile came on his face, and a sparkle appeared in his eyes, she moved from the chair to the couch, next to him. He put the note on the table, and they locked eyes again.

''Temperance…'' He spoke her first name in a husky voice, and before she could say anything, he had pressed his lips on hers. The gentle kiss grew passionate within seconds, and he prayed to God that she wouldn't push him away.

Both gasping for air, Booth stood up and took her hand. There was nothing that needed to be said. Her note was clear, and when he read it, he fell in love with her all over again. He took her to her bedroom, where he cautiously lit a few candles before she came home.

Brennan smiled shyly when she saw the candle light making her bedroom cozy, and very romantic. She was still unsure about it all, but she knew Booth would guide and help her wherever she needed.

He took her face in his hands, his heart almost beating out of his chest. An electric shock pulsed through his body when she wrapped her arms around his waist. ''Temperance.'' He whispered. He locked eyes with her, and both pair grew darker.

''Let me show you how much I love you.''


End file.
